magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultimate Madoka/@comment-32856683-20190322044326/@comment-38899304-20190323134606
Okay, a few answers to your questions. First, Madokami confirms that she is behind the feathers which gave everyone power. She didn't enter the record herself, for fear that trying would cause the record to break, effectively killing everyone. She adds that even merely sending the feathers bent the record so much, she was sure it was going to shatter. So she vowed never to pull that sort of stunt again. The screen that was shutting Kyubei out of Kamihama was created by Arina. And she already used it to keep Eve's form after Ui was rescued. So, from that point onwards, Kyubei could already enter Kamihama if he wanted. This includes the later Eve fights, and the entire Walpurgisnacht fight. Ui isn't a "despair sponge". This was merely her power going berserk. She could already control it from the moment she was rescued, and was able to use it to absorb hope instead of despair for the final attack. Little Kyubei, on the other hand, merged with Eve, and is now a proper despair sponge capable of manifesting Doppels. In theory. And sure, it may seem a bit much that he keeps his form after all of that. But it's not like he can jump out of his record and become an abstract concept like Madoka, can he? Mind you, Arina wasn't stated to be dead, either. She just disappeared. Presumably she's alive somewhere. But, if she reappears, chances are she won't be very friendly. Besides, most everyone come back to life at the end of the anime too. Some of them go out of their record, but nobody is like dead-dead. If anything, the fact that Meru and Kanae don't come back as well kind of surprised me. You should definitely be proud for being able to use Iroha's Doppel in a Walpurgisnacht fight. How did you charge MP so fast? Even when using Madoka's accel draw, in the fights that don't end on the first turn on a blast combo, the farthest I got was finishing it on the first magia hit, if not sooner. As for Walpurgisnacht being multiple witches, that's fanon. Fanon that Touka pretty much refutes when she outright states that Walpurgis is a witch with a grief seed, when she influences it with the radio transmission. It stems from a quote by Urobuchi stating that just like hurricanes merge, Walpurgis draw into itself other witches. But that's just a reference to explain that before Walpurgis's arrival at a city, the city tends to fill up with witches, which becomes a plot point to why Kyoko leaves Kazamino and heads to Mitakihara. There's also another fanon that Walpurgisnacht's magical girl identity is revealed in the anime. After Madoka makes her wish, the first girl we see her save is a green haired girl who heads towards a shrine that's decorated in carnival-strings similar to the ones seen around Walpurgis's familiars. One thing that does bug me about the world structure in the later episodes, however, is how they treat healing as a unique ability. Sure, healing a soul gem is certainly something I'd only expect Iroha to do (similar to her super-OP ally-resurrecting magia). But in the anime, even Kyoko uses basic healing on Sayaka's body, and her unique skill is illusions and brainwashing. Even though she claims it's not her speciality, she still manages to maintain it for a couple of days. Healing is as basic an ability as telepathy and transformation. There's also the repeated inability of Kamihama girls to fight out of transformation, even though both Mami and Kyoko do it. Heck, non-transformed Mami defeats transformed Homura. But I suppose this can be excused simply as a lack of experience. One last thing about the raid: I was amazed by how long the Japanese text continues, and how few lines in English there were. (Although, admittedly, most of the lines I was adding where in Japanese too). I was also amazed by how long it took before someone threw in a "ur mom" line. It was all "頑張れ", "あと少し" and "眠い" (which, by the final fight, I could relate to) MagiReco team: We'll make this event last 3 days. MagiReco players: Under 24 hours, let's go! (I also like that you can see the amount of fights you've made each phase. I missed the first one, having only 1 battle there, but by the final phase, I added 50 battles. And I actually fell asleep in the middle of that one. I was mostly expecting it to be done by the time I woke up, seeing as how the first million went down in the time it took me to read the story for that phase, but it just went down from 14m to 4m) (Also funny that the event, for all intents and purposes, ended before the wiki entry about it was made)